CINTA YANG TULUS DAN ABADI
by Fast Speed
Summary: Berkisah tentang hubungan Boboiboy dan Yaya saat duduk di bangku SMP. Akankah cinta mereka benar-benar tulus dan abadi? Author gak pandai bikin summary. Silahkan dibaca bila berminat.
1. Chapter 1

Hai readers! ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya buat. fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah saya post di facebook, tapi kali ini saya post lagi di sini, tentunya dengan sedikit editan dan tambahan (ingat : sedikit aja). jadi mungkin para readers di sini sudah ada yang membacanya di fb.

silahkan dibaca jika mau membaca fic ini, nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa.

peringatan : author newbie, banyak typo berserakan, format tulisan berantakan, dan lain lain.

ide fic ini sebenarnya dari berbagai fic yang sudah saya baca. jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Boboiboy sedang berada di kereta api menuju pulau rintis setelah selama sebulan berada di kuala lumpur untuk bertemu orangtuanya. Ia terlihat sangat senang sekali. Sesekali ia tersenyum yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kawan kawannya, tok aba, dan tentunya juga ochobot.

Sementara itu, Tok Aba sedang menantinya di stasiun bersama Ochobot. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Boboiboy.

1 jam kemudian. Kereta api berhenti dengan mulus di stasiun pulau rintis. Boboiboy langsung berlari keluar kereta dan segera memeluk Tok Aba dan ochobot.

"Boboiboy, bagaimana liburanmu di KL?" tanya tok aba.

"menyenangkan sekali tok" jawab boboiboy dengan semangat.

Ochobot yang sedari tadi diam langsung menghambur memeluk boboiboy,"hu...hu...boboiboy, aku rindu dengan kau...hu...".

Boboiboy tersenyum. "baru sebulan ditinggal sudah kangen" kata boboiboy.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang, sudah jam 12 malam nih", ajak tok aba. boboiboy dan ochobot pun mengikuti tok aba. Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya.

di kamar boboiboy...  
boboiboy sedang mengobrol sedikit dengan ochobot.

"ochobot"

"hmmm"

"apakah pelanggan tok aba saat liburan bisa banyak sekali?"

"huh, iya boboiboy. aku dan atok sampai kewalahan melayani mereka. maklum, kan cuma berdua aja"

"mmm, bagaimana dengan kabar yaya, ying, fang dan gopal?"

"ya, mereka baik-baik aja kok, liburan kali ini tidak ada pertarungan melawan adu du dan probe."

"bagus lah kalau begitu."ucap boboiboy.

"boboiboy, mereka saat ini sedang merindukanmu lho".

"iya kah?" tanya boboiboy masih tidak yakin.

"iya, mereka sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka merindukan kamu." jawab ochobot.

"bahkan fang?"

"iya, fang juga rindu kamu" jawab ochobot.

"tidak kusangka. ah, sudahlah, ngantuk nih. ayo tidur ochobot" ajaknya.

"oke" sahut ochobot. dalam hitungan menit, mereka berdua langsung terlelap tidur.

Keesokan harinya...  
Ini adalah hari pertama boboiboy bersekolah di smp pulau rintis. tok aba yang mendaftarkannya di smp itu. seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, boboiboy mampir ke kedai tok aba untuk bantu-bantu sebentar.

Setengah jam kemudian...  
"Atok, boboiboy pergi ke sekolah dulu. assalamu'alaikum!".

"wa'alaikum salam", jawab tok aba.

boboiboy sesekali tersenyum di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

sesampainya di sekolah...  
ying, yaya, fang, dan gopal tengah asyik mengobrol di dalam kelas ketika boboiboy sampai di pintu kelas.

"boboiboy!" seru mereka berempat.

boboiboy tersenyum. "hai semua!", sahut boboiboy. "kalian kangen aku, ya?".

ying,yaya, dan gopal cengar-cengir, "iya, kangen banget" ucap mereka. sedangkan fang memandang sinis, "kangen? jangan mimpi lah! ge-er!".

boboiboy hanya memutar bola matanya. ketika pandangan boboiboy ke arah yaya, yaya juga sedang menatap boboiboy. mereka pun saling pandang. jantung mereka berdua berdetak kencang. muncullah semburat merah di pipi yaya dan boboiboy. gopal memperhatikan yaya dan boboiboy, "cieee..., ada yang lagi tatap-tatapan!"

.yaya dan boboiboy hanya menunduk malu sambil senyam-senyum.

Saat jam pulang sekolah...yaya menghampiri boboiboy.

"boboiboy, kita pulang bareng berdua, yuk!",ajak yaya.

boboiboy kemudian bertanya," mana yang lainnya?".

"mereka ada urusan masing-masing".

jantung boboiboy berdetak kencang kembali. "ya sudah, ayo kita pulang", kata boboiboy.

yaya merasa sangat senang bisa pulang sekolah hanya berdua saja dengan boboiboy, begitu pun dengan boboiboy, karena mereka pertama kalinya pulang berduaan seperti saat ini.

boboiboy melirik sekilas ke arah yaya. ia terlihat senyam-senyum saja dari tadi.

"yaya, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum terus dari tadi?" tanya boboiboy.

"eh, ng..nggak ada apa apa kok" jawab yaya.

"yaya, mau permen?" tanya boboiboy sambil merogoh permen di sakunya.

"iya iya, aku mau!" jawab yaya dengan penuh semangat.

Boboiboy semakin deg-degan saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan yaya saat memberikan permennya.

"terima kasih, boboiboy," kata yaya. kalimat itu sukses membuat jantung boboiboy semakin tidak dag-dig-dug-plas. senang sekaligus mendebarkan.

"sama-sama" jawab boboiboy ke yaya. boboiboy dan yaya kembali ke lamunan mereka masing-masing. tentunya mereka berdua hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

sesampainya di depan rumah yaya...  
"yaya, aku ke kedai tok aba dulu ya, daah...!"ucap boboiboy. "daah...!" balas yaya sambil tersenyum.

Di kedai tok aba...  
Ochobot heran melihat ada yang aneh dengan boboiboy. dari tadi ia hanya senyam-senyum sambil mengelap gelas-gelas dan meja.

"boboiboy, kamu ini kenapa?" tanya ochobot. boboiboy masih saja senyum karena sedang melamun berat. ochobot kemudian dapat ide.

"boboiboy! tolong aku boboiboy!".

"hah! boboiboy kuasa 3!"

.GUBRAKK! boboiboy menghantam atap kedai. setelah boboiboy berpecah 3, ochobot tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"makanya, kalau dipanggil nyahut dong!", kata ochobot.

"huh! untung aku sabar, kalau aku kalap, ku tendang kau!" kata boboiboy sambil bersatu kembali.

"eh boboiboy, kenapa tadi senyum senyum sendiri, ada yang dipikin ya?" goda ochobot.

"eh, mana ada!" jawab boboiboy.

"hmm, sepertinya kamu sedang jatuh cinta" balas ochobot. boboiboy hanya mendengus kesal karena diolok-olok.

Di rumah yaya...  
yaya sesekali tersenyum mengingat saat pulang bersama boboiboy."boboiboy, kenapa senyummu membuatku jadi begini?" gumam yaya.

yaya mengakui, bahwa sekarang wajah boboiboy sangat memikat perhatiannya. ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya terus mengingat wajah boboiboy saat ini.

mungkinkah ia...

ada perasaan sesuatu kepada boboiboy?

seulas senyuman pun tersungging di bibir yaya.

"kau semakin tampan saja, boboiboy" gumamnya.

setelah itu, ia pun tertidur karena mengantuk dan kelelahan.

Keesokan harinya...  
jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. boboiboy sedang menikmati coklat panas tok aba. lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan di pagi yang dingin. boboiboy tertegun melihat setumpuk biskuit yang ada di sebuah keranjang. biskuit yang tidak asing lagi baginya, biskuit yaya.

"tok, biskuit yaya ini laku, kah? orang-orang kan takut makan biskuit yaya".

"yaya bilang ini biskuit resep baru. atok belum coba gimana rasanya," jawab tok aba. diam-diam ochobot mengambil biskuit yaya dan langsung menjejalkannya ke mulut boboiboy.

"huek!", boboiboy mengeluarkan biskuit itu dari mulutnya. namun, ketika boboiboy merasakan biskuit yang telah terkunyah secara tak sengaja, ia terdiam, kemudian matanya melebar." woah, terbaiklah biskuit yaya! enak tok!" kata boboiboy.

ochobot kebingungan. "kenapa biskuit yaya bisa jadi enak?" tanya ochobot. "terbaik! kalau orang tau biskuit ini enak, bisa untung atok!," kata tok aba.

"tok, boboiboy beli biskuitnya 2 bungkus ya!".

"ya, ambil saja" jawab tok aba.

di sekolah, saat jam istirahat...  
"boboiboy, ayo ke kantin!" ajak yaya.

"mmm...aku nggak bawa uang jajan. aku di kelas aja" kata boboiboy.

" nggak apa-apa, nanti kutraktir. ayo ke kantin" paksa yaya.

"terima kasih yaya, nggak usah deh" jawab boboiboy.

"ya udah kalo kamu gak mau nggak apa apa" kata yaya dengan wajah cemberut.

boboiboy menikmati biskuit yaya sendirian di kelas. setelah biskuitnya habis, boboiboy keluar kelas menuju kantin sebentar untuk beli minuman. namun, langkah boboiboy terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu dari jauh. yaya dan fang terjatuh di lantai dengan bibir fang menempel di pipi yaya. dan posisi mereka seperti berpelukan. dan adegan itu terlihat secara langsung oleh boboiboy. tangan boboiboy mengepal kuat. wajahnya berubah menjadi masam. ia langsung berbalik ke kelas. sedangkan fang dan yaya tidak tahu kalau kejadian itu dilihat boboiboy.

**flashback**

yaya baru saja berjalan dari kantin menujukelas. bersamaan itu, fang sedang berlari menuju kantin. ia terlambat ke kantin karena ada suatu hal. tiba-tiba...brukk! mereka berdua bertabrakan dengan posisi fang di atas yaya. untung saja keadaan koridor tempat yaya dan fang bertubrukan sepi, tidak ada orang. namun,mereka tidak mengetahui kalau boboiboy telah melihatnya.

"aduh, kepalaku sakit! fang! kau punya mata nggak sih!?" yaya memarahi fang.

" aduh, maaf yaya, aku nggak sengaja. soalnya aku buru-buru ke kantin. jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, nih!", jawab fang."ngg...yaya, pipimu lembut banget", tambah fang dengan sedikit menggoda.

PLAKK! yaya langsung menampar fang."kurang ajar kau fang!", umpat yaya. yaya langsung pergi ke kelas meninggalkan fang yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan yaya.

yaya sampai di pintu kelas. ia masih marah dengan perkataan fang tadi. belum reda amarahnya, yaya melihat boboiboy sedang menatap halaman sekolah dengan raut wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya. wajahnya tampak sedang menahan amarah. amarah yaya langsung hilang seketika. ia menghampiri boboiboy.

"boboiboy, kamu kenapa?", tanya yaya dengan lembut. boboiboy langsung membuang pandangannya dari yaya. sontak yaya terkejut."boboiboy...,".KRIIIIIIIIING...",ucapan yaya terpotong oleh suara bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis. yaya segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"boboiboy kenapa ya?", gumam yaya di dalam hati.

saat bel tanda pulang sekolah...  
boboiboy memasukkan bukunya ke tas dengan asal. raut wajahnya masih sama seperti saat istirahat tadi. ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas, mengabaikan kawan-kawan superheronya.

"boboiboy, tunggu aku!", panggil yaya. namun boboiboy terus berjalan mengacuhkan panggilan yaya.

Boboiboy berjalan dengan wajah lesu. ia tidak ingin mendekati yaya untuk sementara waktu. ia ingin sendiri. tiba-tiba muncul ide di pikirannya. ia ingin pergi ke pantai sekedar merilekskan pikiran."Boboiboy taufan!" ia berubah menjadi boboiboy taufan kemudian terbang menuju pantai.

sementara itu, ying, yaya, fang dan gopal masih bingung dengan kelakuan boboiboy.

"ada apa ya dengan boboiboy? kelihatannya ia sedang marah. tapi marah sama siapa ya?" tanya gopal.

"yalo, kenapa boboiboy mengacuhkan kita?", sambung ying. fang dan yaya hanya diam. mereka masih memikirkan betapa malunya mereka jika kejadian saat istirahat di sekolah tadi diketahui oleh teman-temannya. "oi, fang, yaya, kenapa kalian diam saja dari tadi?", tanya gopal.

" nggak ada apa-apa kok" jawab yaya. fang hanya diam saja.

Di pantai...  
Boboiboy duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang teduh sambil memakan biskuit yaya. ia mengingat kejadian antara fang dan boboiboy menghayal. ia membayangkan jika yang menubruk yaya adalah boboiboy. kemudian ia bisa mencium...

"eh, ngapain aku mikir kayak begituan," batin merutuki dirinya sendiri.  
angin sepoi-sepoi di pantai membuatnya mengantuk sehingga ia ketiduran di situ.

Jam 4 sore, boboiboy baru terbangun."hoaaamm, enaknya bisa tidur di sini", ucap boboiboy. ia segera bangkit dan segera pulang.

sesampainya di kedai tok aba...  
"assalamu'alaikum tok" ucap boboiboy.

"wa'alaikum salam. boboiboy, kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya tok aba.

" habis pulang sekolah boboiboy ke pantai dulu, tok",jawab boboiboy.

"ish ish ish! bikin atok khawatir aja. terus di pantai ngapain?" tanya tok aba.

"cuma duduk duduk aja, terus ketiduran. makanya jam segini baru pulang, hehe..." jawab boboiboy.

"sudah, sekarang bantu atok cuci gelas gelas kotor!",perintah tok aba.

"baik, atok!" jawab boboiboy.

TBC

mohon reviewnya bila berkenan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hai lagi readers!

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah membaca dan mereview fic saya ini, walaupun yang mereview sedikit sekali.  
Untuk chapter 1, itu sebenarnya sekadar percobaan saja, makanya alurnya tergesa-gesa. Terimakasih buat Florine27 yang sudah memgingatkan. Nah, ini dia, chapter 2, selamat membaca!

Boboiboy's POV

Aku menatap ke luar jendela kamarku, sekadar merilekskan pikiranku yang sekarang sedang kalut. Namun, kejadian di koridor sekolah tadi siang membuat pikiranku semakin kusut. tergambar jelas di pikiranku bagaimana kejadian saat Fang dengan mudahnya merasakan bibirnya menempel di pipi lembut Yaya. Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku memang cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, di saat aku sedang 'naksir' Yaya akibat pengaruh pubertas, malah terjadi kejadian yang bahkan tidak aku harapkan sebelumnya. Aku takut, jika nanti hatiku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yaya, kemudian ia malah memilih lelaki lain (mungkin Fang), bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku ini.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, lalu Ochobot masuk ke dalam, dan menghampiriku.

"Boboiboy, lagi mikirin apa sih?, dari tadi keliatannya kamu ada yang nggak beres?" tanyanya.

"Jangan ganggu aku" ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Boboiboy, kalo ada masalah, cerita dong! siapa tau aku bisa bantuin kamu" kata Ochobot.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih untuk berbaring di kasur.

"Hei Boboiboy! jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" kata Ochobot sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, namun aku tidak menggubrisnya. Karena kesal Ochobot pun meninggalkanku. "Lebih baik aku nonton, kan lagi ada Drama Korea" kata Ochobot dengan ketus. Dasar, rupanya ada juga sebuah robot yang menyukai Drama Korea.

Setelah Ochobot keluar, aku kembali termenung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan besok? apakah aku tetap tidak menegur Yaya? atau akan kembali bertegur sapa dengannya? haduh, aku benar-benar bingung.

Author's POV

Keesokan harinya...

Jarum jam di kedai menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Tok Aba dan Ochobot tengah berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tok Aba sedang mencuci gelas-gelas, sedangkan Ochobot tengah menyapu kedai dan mengelap meja. Setelah selesai mencuci gelas, Tok Aba membuat segelas coklat panas, kemudian menyeruputnya, sambil menunggu kedatangan pelanggan.

Tok Aba melihat seseorang tengah berjalan menuju kadainya. Karena sinar matahari belum muncul dan masih agak gelap, Tok Aba tidak dapat memastikan siapa orang tersebut. Setelah orang tersebut semakin dekat, barulah Tok Aba mengetahui orang tersebut, yang rupanya adalah Boboiboy.

"Lho, Boboiboy? tumben jam segini sudah datang ke sini" kata Tok Aba dengan heran.

"Ehehe..." Boboiboy hanya cengengesan.

"KRIIINGGGG!-KRIIINGGGG!" suara telepon berdering nyaring. Tok Aba segera mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo, Kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam, dengan siapa ini?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Ini dengan Nyonya Yah, ibunya Yaya".

"Oh, Nyonya Yah. Mau pesan apa?".

"Saya mau pesan 5 kaleng bubuk coklat".

"Siap. Sebentar lagi akan di antar".

Setelah telepon ditutup, Tok Aba memanggil Boboiboy.

Boboiboy segera menghampiri Tok Aba. "Ada apa, Tok?" tanyanya.

"Tolong antarkan bubuk coklat ini ke rumah Yaya" perintah Tok Aba.

"Eh, Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy dengan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Boboiboy saat ini masih ingin menjauh dari Yaya untuk sementara waktu. Ia masih enggan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yaya, tapi sekarang, ia malah disuruh Tok Aba untuk mengantarkan bubuk coklat ke rumah Yaya.

"Iya lah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Boboiboy.

Setelah itu, Boboiboy membawakan bubuk coklat pesanan Ibu Yaya menuju ke rumah Yaya dengan perasaan was-was. 'Semoga saja yang menerima bubuk coklat ini Ibunya Yaya' harapnya di dalam hati.

Yaya's POV

Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, aku sarapan terlebih dahulu. Aku menuju meja makan dan menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan ibuku.

Ketika sedang mengunyah nasi, aku jadi teringat tentang Boboiboy. Hal inilah yang membuat perasaanku sejak kemarin tidak enak. Bagaimana saat dia mengacuhkan panggilanku saat pulang sekolah. Padahal, saat sebelum pergi ke kantin, kurasa Boboiboy tidak ada masalah denganku.

Ketika aku sedang asyik makan sambil melamun, bel di depan rumah berbunyi. Siapa sih yang datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi begini?

Ibuku segera menghampiriku. "Yaya, tolong ambilkan coklat pesanan ibu. Mungkin itu Tok Aba yang mengantarkan di depan. Nih, sekalian kasih uangnya" perintah ibuku sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Iya, bu" jawabku sambil bangkit dari kursi, lalu aku berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk mengambil coklat bubuk pesanan ibu.

Sesampainya di pintu depan, aku membuka pintu. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang mengantarkan pesanan ibu, aku terkejut. "Boboiboy?".

Boboiboy's POV

Haduh, kenapa malah Yaya yang keluar, bukan ibunya? rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari situ. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Namun, aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, karena ini adalah amanat dari Tok Aba untuk mengantarkan bubuk coklat sampai tujuan.

Kulihat Yaya sedang menatapku dengan sedikit gugup. Aku segera menyerahkan coklat pesanan ibunya kepadanya. Setelah itu, Yaya menyerahkan uang untuk membayar coklat tersebut kepadaku. "Terima kasih, Boboiboy" ucapnya. Aku menatapnya sekilas dengan tatapan dingin. "Sama-sama" ucapku dengan nada rendah.

Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di situ, jadi, aku langsung berbalik dan melangkah kembali menuju kedai. Baru dua langkah aku berjalan, Yaya menarik tanganku. "Boboiboy! jangan pergi dulu!" serunya, lalu ia berpindah posisi ke hadapanku. Huh, apa sih maunya gadis ini?.

"Boboiboy, kumohon, jangan pergi dulu. Dengarkan aku dulu..." pinta Yaya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mencegahku agar tidak pergi. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku melewatinya, kemudian aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Yaya yang kini tertunduk sedih.

Author's POV

"Ha, dah kau antar bubuk coklatnya?" tanya Tok Aba kepada Boboiboy sesampainya di kedai.

"Ah...uh...ah...uh..., sudah, Tok" jawab Boboiboy dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa kamu lari-lari tadi?" tanya Tok Aba lagi.

"Ngg...cuma olahraga aja, Tok" jawab Boboiboy berbohong.

"Hmm, yelah tu" kata Tok Aba dengan malas, seolah tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku segera mengambil minuman coklat panasku yang kini telah dingin dan meneguknya hingga habis.

2 menit kemudian...  
Sesosok(?) bertubuh gempal berjaket hijau menghampiri Boboiboy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gopal, pelanggan setia Tok Aba yang sering berhutang.

"Hai Boboiboy. Selamat pagi" sapanya kepada Boboiboy.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Selamat pagi" jawab Boboiboy.

Gopal lalu memesan coklat panas spesial kepada Tok Aba. 'Pasti dia berhutang lagi' batin Boboiboy.

"Mau bayar atau hutang?" tanya Tok Aba dengan malas. Gopal sudah biasa mendapat pertanyaan tersebut dari Tok Aba, jadi ia hanya cengengesan saja. "Hehehe, mestilah bayar. Tenang Tok, Gopal tidak akan berhutang hari ini" jawab Gopal.

Setelah coklat panas pesanannya siap, Gopal meminumnya dan duduk di samping kursi Boboiboy. "Dey Boboiboy, kenapa kemarin kamu terlihat marah? dan kenapa kamu tidak mau menggubris panggilan Yaya?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya, Gopal" jawab Boboiboy. Ia tidak mau memberitahu Gopal perihal kemarahannya kemarin.

"Apakah kau kemarin juga marah denganku?" lanjut Gopal.

Boboiboy menyunggingkan senyum. "Tak lah. Kau kan sahabat aku yang terbaik" kata Boboiboy.

"Huh, syukurlah kau tidak marah denganku" kata Gopal dengan perasaan lega.

Boboiboy melirik ke arah jam yang ada di kedai. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. "Atok, Boboiboy berangkat sekolah dulu, assalamu'alaikum!" ucap Boboiboy. Tok Aba pun menyahut, "wa'alaikum salam!". Setelah pamit kepada Tok Aba, Boboiboy dan Gopal berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

SKIP TIME

Di sekolah, saat jam pelajaran Bahasa Melayu...  
Murid-murid di kelas 7A tengah memperhatikan penjelasan guru (Pak Ahmad) dengan seksama. Setelah penjelasannya selesai, Pak Ahmad kemudian menginstruksikan murid-muridnya agar membentuk kelompok diskusi, yang nantinya akan mendiskusikan tugas yang akan diberikannya.

Begitu mendengar instruksi dari Pak Ahmad, murid-murid, termasuk Boboiboy dan yang lainnya segera menentukan kelompok diskusi mereka masing-masing. Alhasil, suasana kelas jadi ribut kasak-kusuk.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para murid untuk menentukan kelompok diskusi mereka sendiri. Tinggal Boboiboy dan beberapa murid yang masih bingung mau memilih kelompok yang mana. Boboiboy sudah jelas tidak mau bergabung dengan kelompok Yaya.

Sementara Boboiboy sedang kebingungan, Yaya (yang sudah memiliki kelompok diskusi bersama Fang, Ying dan Gopal) membisiki Ying. "Ying, coba kamu ajak Boboiboy gabung ke kelompok kita" bisik Yaya kepada Ying.

Ying menjadi bingung. "lho, kan biasanya Boboiboy selalu gabung sama kita" bisik Ying.

"Sudah, ajak Boboiboy ke sini!" perintah Yaya.

"Huh, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memanggil Boboiboy" dengus Ying. Baru saja Ying hendak bangkit dari kursinya, Boboiboy sudah membentuk kelompoknya.

"Hei Iwan, ayo gabung dengan kelompokku!" ajak Boboiboy. Iwan manggut-manggut tanda setuju. Kemudian Boboiboy mencari lagi siapa yang belum mendapat kelompok. Akhirnya, ia memanggil Ridwan, Amardeep, dan Singh. Ketiganya mengangguk dan segera bergabung dengan kelompok bentukan Boboiboy. Inilah keputusan Boboiboy, lebih baik bergabung dengan kelompok yang anggotanya kurang pandai ketimbang bergabung dengan kelompok Yaya, yang sudah pasti akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Padahal di kelas 7A, siapapun yang bergabung dengan kelompok bentukan Yaya, pasti nilainya ikut bagus.

Yaya menghela napas. 'tampaknya, dia masih marah denganku' batinnya.

Fang, Ying, Dan Gopal bingung melihat Yaya yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

"Yaya, kenapa kamu terlihat sedih?" tanya Ying. Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai kerjakan tugas ini!" kata Fang sembari memulai mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya.

Pukul 10.00, bel berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Murid-murid termasuk Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke kantin.

"Baik anak-anak, karena bel sudah berbunyi, kalian istirahat dulu. Presentasinya akan dilaksanakan setelah istirahat" kata Pak Ahmad.

Yaya's POV

Setelah Pak Ahmad keluar dari kelas, aku mengajak Ying untuk pergi ke kantin. Sementara Fang dan Gopal telah pergi duluan ke kantin. "Ying, ayo kita ke kantin" ajakku. Ying hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan bersamaku menuju kantin.

Kondisi kantin saat jam istirahat sedang ramai, seperti biasanya. Aku dan Ying segera memesan makanan dan minuman kepada bibi kantin, kemudian kami bergabung dengan Fang dan Gopal yang sudah dari tadi menunggu kami.

Tidak lama kemudian, kulihat Boboiboy dan 'geng' barunya sedang memesan makanan dan minuman, kemudian segera mencari kursi yang kosong. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, mereka mulai makan sambil diselingi obrolan-obrolan yang tidak dapat kudengar.

Gopal bangkit dari kursinya sambil mengangkat makanan dan minumannya. "Oi Gopal, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Ying.

"Mau bergabung dengan Boboiboy. Bye!" kata Gopal sambil meninggalkan aku, Fang dan Ying.

Kulihat bagaimana Gopal dengan mudah bergabung dengan Boboiboy. Gopal bahkan bersenda gurau dengan Boboiboy dan yang lainnya, kemudian tertawa bersama.

Fang yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kenapa sih Boboiboy meenjauhi kita?". Ying dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

Jam istirahat berakhir begitu bel berbunyi. Seluruh murid, termasuk aku, kembali menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Kelompokku mendapat giliran ketiga untuk mempresentasikan tugas hasil diskusi kami. Sedangkan kelompok Boboiboy mendapat giliran keempat. Dalam hati aku menebak-nebak, siapa yang akan mewakili kelompok Boboiboy untuk mempresentasikan tugas mereka. Boboiboy? ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku tahu betul sifat Boboiboy. Dia tidak pernah mau disuruh presentasi selama berada di kelompokku, karena sifat pemalunya. Bagaimana dengan Iwan? Singh? Ridwan? atau Amardeep? aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti jadinya.

Di kelompokku sendiri, Ying yang akan maju untuk presentasi. Aku saat ini sedang tidak semangat, jadi, Ying lah yang maju. Biasanya, aku dan Ying selalu berebut untuk mempresentasikan tugas kelompok, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Dua orang dari kelompok lain telah selesai presentasi. Berarti saat ini giliran Ying yang maju ke depan.

Ying menjelaskan hasil diskusi kami di depan dengan jelas dan detail. Setelah selesai, seisi kelas bertepuk tangan kepada Ying.

Kini saatnya giliran kelompok Boboiboy. Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, Boboiboy yang maju ke depan.

Awalnya, kupikir Boboiboy akan gemetaran dan gugup saat presentasi. Namun, dugaanku meleset. Boboiboy ternyata dapat menjelaskan hasil diskusinya dengan baik. Aku jadi kagum kepadanya.

Setelah presentasinya selesai, Pak Ahmad bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh seluruh murid. Aku pun ikut bertepuk tangan. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali ke tempat kelompoknya.

Seluruh jam pelajaran telah selesai. Aku segera memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas dengan rapi. Aku menengok ke belakang, ke arah tempat duduk Boboiboy. Tempat duduknya sudah kosong. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Aku kemudian pulang dengan wajah muram.

TBC

saya mohon kepada readers untuk mereview fic ini, karena review kalian sangat berguna bagi perkembangan fic ini. apapun review kalian, saya tidak larang, asalkan tidak menggunakan kata kata yang tidak pantas. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hai lagi readers!

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena updatenya luuaaamaa buuanget/lebai amat sih/. Tugas sekolah banyak, mood ngetik fic hilang, untung aja mood makan nggak hilang(?). Oke, tanpa banyak basa-basi, kita ke Tee...Kaa...Pee!

Disclaimer: Tokoh Boboiboy dkk saya pinjam dari Animonsta

Peringatan:banyak typos, kosakata terbatas, dll.

Author's POV

Boboiboy seperti biasanya setelah pulang dari sekolah langsung menuju kedai Tok Aba, sekadar membantu Tok Aba dan Ochobot melayani para pelanggannya, walaupun ia sendiri lelah setelah menjalani serangkaian kegiatan belajar di sekolah.

Sesampainya di kedai Tok Aba...  
Keadaan kedai tidak ramai seperti biasanya ketika Boboiboy tiba di sana, hanya beberapa pelanggan saja yang berada di situ untuk menikmati coklat sambil bersantai, jadi Tok Aba dan Ochobot dapat beristirahat dan sedikit santai.

"Asalamu 'alaikum!" ucap Boboiboy.

"Wa 'alaikum salam!" jawab Tok Aba dan Ochobot berbarengan.

Boboiboy kemudian mengambil sebuah cangkir, lalu mengisinya dengan bubuk coklat, air, dan es batu. Setelah es coklat buatannya jadi, ia pun meminumnya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Sambil meminum es coklatnya, Boboiboy memikirkan sesuatu. Ochobot heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba terbesit suatu ide jahil di pikiran Ochobot. Diam-diam ia mendekati Boboiboy, lalu mengejutkannya.

"DUARR!" kejut Ochobot sambil menepuk punggung Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terkejut dan coklat yang sudah berada di mulutnya tersembur keluar. "Apa sih kamu Ochobot? mengganggu ketenangan orang aja!" dengus Boboiboy.

Ochobot terkekeh-kekeh. "Habis kamu sih, ngelamun aja. Yaudah, kesempatan buat usil, hehehe" kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy kemudian mengelap air coklat yang tadi disemburkannya di meja, kemudian ia melanjutkan meminum es coklatnya.

"Hai Boboiboy!" sapa seseorang kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Oh, hai juga Gopal!" balas Boboiboy. Gopal lalu duduk di samping Boboiboy. Gopal lalu memesan es coklat kepada Tok Aba. Sembari menunggu es coklat pesanannya siap, Gopal mengajak Boboiboy mengobrol.

"Boboiboy, aku mau tanya sesuatu" ujar Gopal membuka pembicaraan.

"Ha, mau tanya apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Mmmm...tadi di sekolah, kenapa kamu nggak mau bergabung dengan kelompokku?".

"Aku bosan bergabung dengan kelompok kalian terus. Makanya aku gabung dengan kelompok lain".

"Betulkah? apa kamu tidak bohong, Boboiboy?".

"Ah, sudahlah. Nggak usah ngebahas hal itu lagi".

"Ayolah Boboiboy! beritahu aku..."

"Nah es coklatnya, Gopal" ujar Tok Aba sambil memberikan es coklat kepada Gopal.

"Terima kasih Tok" ucap Gopal.

"Ya. Sama-sama" jawab Tok Aba, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Gopal segera meminum es coklatnya. Setelah es coklatnya tersisa setengah di gelas, Gopal kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Boboiboy yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Boboiboy, apakah kamu marah denganku? atau marah dengan Ying? atau Fang? atau Yaya?".

"Aku tidak marah denganmu, Gopal. Kan sudah kubilang, kau sahabatku yang terbaik".

"Hehe, terima kasih Boboiboy. Tidak sia-sia aku jadi kawan baikmu". "Lalu, kalau kamu nggak marah sama aku, terus kamu marah sama siapa?" tambah Gopal.

"Rahasia" jawab Boboiboy sambil cengengesan.

"Oke, kalau kamu tidak mau ngasih tau aku. Aku bakal memecahkan permasalahan ini sendiri, seperti Detektif Conan!" kata Gopal sambil meniru gaya Detektif Conan.

"Terserah kau lah, Gopal!" kata Boboiboy dengan malas.

Gopal kemudian menghabiskan es coklatnya yang tersisa setengah gelas dengan cepat.

"Boboiboy, nanti sore kita main bola, yuk!" ajak Gopal.

"Tapi, main sama siapa? biasanya kan nggak ada yang main" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tenang aja. Sore ini banyak kok yang mau main bola". Jawab Gopal.

"Wah, terbaiklah! pasti seru nih" ucap Boboiboy dengan senang.

"Ha, dah, aku mau pulang dulu. Bye Boboiboy!"

"Bye!" sahut Boboiboy.

.

.

Malam hari...

Tok Aba dan Boboiboy baru saja selesai makan malam dengan menu nasi goreng spesial buatan Tok Aba. Walaupun menu makanan yang ada sederhana saja, namun bagi mereka itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setelah selesai makan, Boboiboy dan Ochobot membawa peralatan makan yang kotor untuk dicuci, sementara Tok Aba pergi menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi, untuk menonton berita-berita terbaru.

Di dapur, Boboiboy dan Ochobot masih mencuci piring dan gelas sambil mengobrol tentang laga El Clasico yang akan mereka saksikan tengah malam nanti.

"Ochobot, apa kau masih ingat dengan rencana kita tadi siang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Mestilah ingat. Aku tak sabar menyaksikan Real Madrid membantai Barcelona!."

"Eleh, justru sebaliknya, Barcelona yang bakal mengalahkan Real Madrid dengan skor telak!."

"Kau tak ingat? Real Madrid sudah sepuluh kali juara Liga Champions! Barcelona? baru enam kali! hebat mana? Real Madrid, kan?" kata Ochobot meremehkan klub favorit Boboiboy.

"Itu belum seberapa. Barcelona sudah dua kali Treble winners. Real Madrid aja belum pernah dapat Treble Winners. Real Madrid lemah!" balas Boboiboy.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" kata Ochobot sambil mendengus.

"Kalau Real Madrid kalah, jangan nangis, ya?" ejek Boboiboy.

"Pasti kau yang nangis nanti"

"Kau lah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau"

"Aduh! aduh! aduh! sakitlah Tok!" ucap Boboiboy kesakitan karena dijewer Tok Aba. Ochobot tertawa penuh kemenangan karena ia tidak dijewer.

"Ha, mau ribut lagi?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Ochobot yang bikin ribut duluan, tok"

"Boboiboy lah!"

"Ochobot!"

"Boboiboy!"

"DIAM!".

Boboiboy dan Ochobot langsung bungkam.

"Ini sudah malam. Jangan berisik!" kata Tok Aba.

"Atok tidak adil. Kenapa cuma Boboiboy aja yang dijewer?" tanya Boboiboy dengan kesal.

"Sebab Ochobot tidak punya telinga" kata Tok Aba dengan santai. Ochobot kembali tertawa puas.

Boboiboy segera berlari menuju kamarnya, masuk dan membanting pintu, mungkin sedang ngambek.

"Hah, dia mudah sekali ngambek, sama seperti ayahnya" kata Tok Aba sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Betulkah, Tok?" tanya Ochobot penasaran.

"Iya" jawab Tok Aba, lalu bercerita kepada Ochobot perihal ayah Boboiboy yang pernah ngambek. Ochobot hanya tertawa mendengar cerita atok.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Tok Aba kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi, sedangkan Ochobot melanjutkan mencuci peralatan makan yang masih kotor.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam. KRRIIIINGG!. Jam weker di kamar Boboiboy berbunyi. Boboiboy segera mematikannya. Setelah itu, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, keluar kamar, dan berjalan perlahan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menyalakan televisi. Boboiboy terkejut saat melihat Ochobot sudah ada di hadapan televisi mendahuluinya.

"Ha, sudah siap menyaksikan kekalahan Barcelona?" tanya Ochobot.

Boboiboy memilih bersabar dan bungkam, tidak mau meladeni ocehan robot kuning itu. Setelah televisi menyala, Boboiboy segera duduk manis di samping Ochobot menyaksikan pertandingan yang bakal menentukan nasib(?) mereka berdua, siapa yang bakal mengejek habis-habisan dan siapa yang bakal tertunduk lesu diejek.

Selama jalannya pertandingan, Ochobot tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh bak komentator profesional, tidak seperti Boboiboy yang hanya diam saja.

Saat pertandingan memasuki menit 44, Real Madrid unggul 1-0 melalui penalti dari Cristiano Ronaldo, pemain favorit dan idola Ochobot.

"Yeey, GOOOOL!" pekik Ochobot dengan suara pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang terlihat kecewa. "Sudah kubilang kan, Real Madrid pasti menang" tambahnya. Boboiboy masih bungkam, tidak mau menggubris ucapan Ochobot.

Saat pertandingan memasuki menit ke 67, sepakan keras Lionel Messi dari luar kotak penalti membuat posisi Barcelona seimbang dengan Real Madrid. Kali ini giliran Boboiboy yang memekik gembira.

"GOOOOL! rasakan itu, Real Madrid payah!" kata Boboiboy sambil melirik ke Ochobot.

"Eleh, baru satu gol" balas Ochobot.

"Bukannya Real Madrid juga baru satu gol?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ehehe, iya ya". Ochobot tertawa garing.

Lima belas menit terakhir, Boboiboy dan Ochobot masih tegang menatap layar televisi. Masing-masing berdoa dalam diam semoga klub dukungannya menang. Dan di menit ke 89, Lionel Messi menggocek 4 pemain Real Madrid dan melesatkan tendangannya. Bola tidak mampu ditangkap kiper Real Madrid. Barcelona unggul 2-1.

"GOOOOOL! BARCELONA MENANG!" pekik Boboiboy.

"Alaa, sia-sia aku nonton malam ini" kata Ochobot penuh kecewa.

"Yang sabar, ya Ochobot. Yang penting...BARCELONA MENAANG!". Boboiboy segera mematikan televisi lalu kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur. Ochobot hanya mendesah kecewa sambil mengikuti Boboiboy ke kamar.

.

.

Pagi hari...

Boboiboy membuka matanya. Dilihatnya jam weker yang ada di dekat kasurnya. "APA?! SUDAH JAM TUJUH!"

Boboiboy segera mengambil handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dalam tempo 3 menit, Boboiboy sudah selesai mandi. Kemudian ia masuk kamar dan memakai seragam sekolah dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, setelah itu menyiapkan buku-bukunya, lalu ia mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumah, dan akhirnya, dengan kuasa gerakan kilat, ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan negara Indonesia...Eh, maksudnya pintu gerbang sekolah SMP Pulau Rintis dalam hitungan detik. (Author ngetiknya terburu-buru mengikuti Boboiboy yang juga terburu-buru).

"Pak satpam, tolong bukakan gerbangnya!" pinta Boboiboy. Ia telah terlambat 10 menit.

Pak satpam segera membuka gerbang. "Siap-siap mendapat hukuman ya, nak" kata beliau.

"Tidak masalah, pak!" kata Boboiboy sambil berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Pak satpam geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang".

Boboiboy sampai di pintu kelasnya yang masih terbuka dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Boboiboy terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengisi jam pelajaran pertama di kelasnya hari ini, seorang guru BP yang terkenal galak. Ia mengetahui bahwa guru BP itu galak setelah ada beberapa kakak kelas menceritakan tentang sifat galaknya dua hari yang lalu.

Boboiboy masuk ke kelas dengan pasrah, siap menerima hukuman apapun dari guru BP.

"Ha, ini dia murid teladan kita yang paling rajin" sindir Pak guru. "Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanyanya, langsung to the point.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, pak" jawab Boboiboy.

"Kenapa bisa bangun kesiangan?!," nada pak guru mulai meninggi.

"A-a-anu pak..."

"Anu apa?!"

"Saya tadi malam nonton bola, pak" jawab Boboiboy dengan jujur.

"Sudah tau hari ini sekolah, kenapa malah begadang nonton bola?!," pak guru jelas terlihat sangat marah. Murid-murid bisa merasakan bagaimana mencekamnya suasana di kelas mereka. Yaya dan Ying memandangi Boboiboy dengan rasa kasihan, sementara Gopal dan Fang sedikit ketakutan melihat amarah pak guru.

"Sekarang, sebagai hukumannya, kau harus membersihkan seluruh sampah yang ada di sekolah ini! jika sudah selesai sebelum jam istirahat, segera kembali ke kelas, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, pak" jawab Boboiboy pelan. Ia pun meletakkan tasnya di mejanya, setelah itu ia segera keluar meninggalkan kelas dan melaksanakan hukumannya.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat. Murid-murid kelas 7A menghela napas lega karena akhirnya guru BP super galak itu telah keluar kelas.

Seperti biasa, kawanan superhero Pulau Rintis-minus Boboiboy-makan bersama di kantin sambil mengobrol.

"Dey, mana Boboiboy? kenapa dia dari tadi tidak muncul juga?" tanya Gopal kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Ha'ah. Padahal sudah jam istirahat" sahut Ying.

"Paling dia langsung masuk ke kelas" kata Fang.

"Tak mungkinlah. Dia pasti haus setelah membersihkan sampah. Jadi, pasti dia ke sini" bantah Yaya.

Baru saja Yaya selesai berucap, Boboiboy muncul di kantin. "Tuh, benar kan, ucapanku?" tanya Yaya dengan Bangga karena tebakannya tepat.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat memahami Boboiboy, ya?" ucap Fang.

"Iya, kau sangat cocok sekali jika dijodohkan dengannya" sambung Ying.

Wajah Yaya memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Fang dan Ying. "A-apaan sih?" kata Yaya malu.

"Tapi sayang sekali, saat ini Boboiboy masih menjauhimu, Yaya, mungkin kamu ada berbuat kesalahan" kata Gopal.

Yaya hanya tertunduk sedih, sedangkan Ying dan Fang melongo menatap Gopal. "Benarkah itu, Gopal?" tanya Fang dan Ying bersamaan.

"Begini, kemarin dia ngomong sama aku kalau dia agak menjaga jarak dengan salah satu dari kalian. Tapi aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang sedang dijauhinya saat ini adalah Yaya. Aku akhir-akhir ini selalu melihat saat Boboiboy cuek dengan Yaya. Jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang marah dengan Yaya" jelas Gopal panjang lebar.

"Benarkah kau dijauhi Boboiboy?" tanya Ying kepada Yaya.

"I-iya" jawab Yaya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi kenapa Yaya?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu".

Fang menggebrak meja. "Pantas saja kemarin dia menjauhi kita. Ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga! jika si kepala dinosaurus itu tidak mau menyelesaikan masalahnya, aku akan menghajarnya!" ucap Fang dengan tangan terkepal. Ia hendak bangkit dari kursinya untuk mendatangi Boboiboy yang masih mengantri untuk membeli jajan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Ying.

"Fang! jangan bertindak gegabah! Boboiboy bisa saja semakin menjauhi kita jika kau bertengkar dengannya!."

Fang mendengus kasar, dan kembali duduk.

Boboiboy masih mengantri dengan sabar, menunggu giliran untuk membeli makanan dan minuman. Ketika merogoh sakunya, Boboiboy terkejut. 'Mana uangku ya? kok nggak ada?' batinnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian dia ingat. 'Oh iya, aku tadi pagi lupa minta uang jajan sama atok' batinnya lagi. Dengan wajah kecewa, Boboiboy keluar dari barisan antrian dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Yaya dkk heran melihat Boboiboy tiba-tiba keluar dari antrian, tidak jadi beli.

"Kurasa dia lupa bawa uang jajan" kata Ying.

Tanpa instruksi dari siapapun, Yaya segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membeli sebotol air minum dan sebungkus roti. Setelah itu ia memberikannya kepada Gopal. "Gopal, tolong berikan ini kepada Boboiboy" perintahnya. Gopal hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menyusul Boboiboy ke kelas.

Di kelas, Boboiboy terpaksa harus menahan rasa lapar dan haus. Maklum, tadi pagi ia benar-benar sangat tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak sempat makan maupun minum sedikitpun.

Gopal tiba di kelas dan segera menghampiri Boboiboy. "Nah, Boboiboy. Kau pasti lupa bawa uang jajan, kan?" kata Gopal sambil menyerahkan roti dan air minum kepadanya.

"Ehehe, terima kasih Gopal. Aku memang lupa bawa uang jajan. Oh iya, ini dari siapa?"

"Eee, ini...aku yang beli lah". jawab Gopal berbohong. Jika Gopal memberitahu bahwa makanan dan minuman itu dibelikan oleh Yaya, pasti bakal ditolak Boboiboy.

"Kau memang kawan aku yang terbaik!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, ciri khasnya.

"Mmm, Boboiboy, bagaimana pertandingan tadi malam? apa sangat seru?"

"Wuih, mestilah seru! nggak sia-sia aku nonton tadi malam, pokoknya terbaiklah!"

"Ya, sebagai akibatnya, kau bangun kesiangan, terus sampai di sekolah dihukum guru BP, itu juga seru kan? hehehe..."

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

"Jadi, yang menang Barcelona atau Madrid?" tanya Gopal.

"Barcelona dong!"

"Yuhuuu! Barcelona memang hebat! berapa skornya Boboiboy?"

"Dua Satu" jawab Boboiboy. "Waktu babak pertama, pertandingannya udah sengit. Barcelona..." Boboiboy menceritakan jalannnya pertandingan dengan semangat, sementara Gopa sebagai pendengar sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Boboiboy.

SKIP TIME

Seluruh murid kelas 7A sudah keluar kelas, kecuali 5 superhero Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy tidak bisa keluar kelas karena saat ini ia dihadang oleh Fang dan Ying di pintu kelas, dan oleh mereka, pintu kelas itu ditutup.

Boboiboy mencoba melewati Fang dan Ying. "Permisi" ucap Boboiboy dingin. Fang dan Ying semakin merapatkan badan mereka agar Boboiboy tidak bisa lewat.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhi kami, hah?" tanya Fang sedikit menahan amarahnya.

"Karena kau!" jawab Boboiboy.

Fang kaget. "Apa salahku, hah? kapan aku berbuat salah sama kamu? apa kamu sudah mulai sombong?".

"Bukannya kau yang sombong sejak dulu?". balas Boboiboy.

Emosi Fang memuncak. Ia mengarahkan tinjunya ke Boboiboy, namun dengan mudah dapat ditangkisnya. Boboiboy membalas dengan mendorong Fang hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan coba-coba membuat emosiku naik, jika kau masih ingin selamat!" ucap Boboiboy dingin. Ia lalu pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal.

Fang bangkit dan mencoba mengejar Boboiboy, namun tangannya ditahan (lagi?) oleh Ying. "Sudahlah Fang. Biarkan saja dia".

"Awas kau Boboiboy!" geram Fang.

.

.

TBC

Maaf jika di chapter ini ceritanya kurang 'greget', karena saya maksa ngetik dengan ide yang lagi mampet(?).

Dan sebagai penutup, sekali lagi saya mohon keikhlasannya(?) untuk mereview, karena dari review para readers sekalianlah yang membuat saya makin semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!

Balasan Review:

last: maaf nggak bisa update kilat, tapi ini udah lanjut. untuk FaYi, saya belum bisa tampilkan dengan maksimal(?) jadi maaf ya. makasih udah mereview.

Himecool: ini udah lanjut. makasih reviwenya!

asumi hara: keren? makasih ya. makasih udah mereview!

Lady miracle: Maaf gak bisa panjang panjang. soalnya saya masih newbie author. makasih udah mereview! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hai lagi readers! /nih author nggak ada bosen-bosennya hai-hai terus/

Kembali lagi bertemu dengan author terkeren(?) dengan fic GaJe nya.

Alhamdulillah, sampai saat ini, dari 3 chapter yang telah saya publish, sudah ada 21 review. Dari review-review inilah saya tetap semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Nah, sebelum lanjut membaca, terlebih dahulu saya akan membalas review.

sherin :Terima kasih telah mengkritik fic ini. Saya akan usahakan untuk membuat fic ini supaya tidak aneh lagi. Dan masalah saya bisa bikin ff atau nggak, jelas saya bisa bikin ff. Ya fic ini yang membuktikan saya bisa bikin ff. Urusan isinya, aneh atau tidak, tergantung saya. Terimakasih juga karena sudah mau mereview!

himecool :ide fic ini sebenarnya ya dari imajinasi saya. Bisa juga dibilang terinspirasi, soalnya saya setelah baca banyak fic di fandom Boboiboy jadi pengen bikin fic juga, nah, karena itu saya terinspirasi untuk membuat fic ini. terima kasih sudah mau mereview!

siti wulandari :syukurlah kamu senang baca fic ini. ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya!

Disclaimer :Boboiboy hak cipta Animonsta Studio

Warning :Alur sedikit kecepetan, typo, sedikit aneh, adegan agak boring, dan tatabahasa masih amburadul.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku berjalan pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah lesu dan langkah gontai. Jujur saja, aku merasa bersalah karena telah menjauhi kedua sahabatku, Yaya dan Fang, yang selalu ada bersamaku, dalam kondisi suka dan duka. Apalagi kini Fang sangat marah padaku. Jika Fang bertemu denganku saat ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahannya yang akan dilampiaskan padaku.

Apakah aku harus minta maaf kepada mereka sekarang juga? rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi untuk Yaya, aku yakin dia pasti mau memaafkan kesalahanku ini. Walaupun dia telah kujauhi selama 3 hari hingga hari ini, tapi dia masih berusaha agar aku mau kembali bertegur sapa dengannya. Hah, betapa jahatnya diriku ini. Aku harus minta maaf padanya sore hari nanti.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di kedai Tok Aba. Aku segera meletakkan tasku di kursi yang masih kosong, kemudian seperti biasa mengucapkan salam kepada Atok dan Ochobot.

Wajah Atok yang tadinya berekspresi biasa saja tiba-tiba berubah menjadi khawatir saat melihat wajahku yang sedang murung. "Boboiboy, ada apa ini dengan kau? apa ada masalah?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Maaf tok, kali ini. aku berbohong.

"Terus, kenapa?" tanya Atok lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tok. Tenang aja" jawabku. Kalau aku cerita tentang masalahku ini, Atok pasti marah.

"Ooo, jangan-jangan nilai ulanganmu rendah, ya?" tanya Atok lagi curiga.

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak kok, Tok. Mana ada ulangan tadi."

"Atok kira kamu dapat nilai jelek tadi. Ya sudah, nih, makan dulu!," Atok menyerahkan sebungkus nasi lemak kepadaku.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, dengan segera kubuka bungkusan nasi tersebut, lalu kulahap isinya hingga habis. Maklum, kali ini perutku benar-benar kelaparan. Atok hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku yang seperti orang tidak makan selama tiga hari.

Setelah makan, aku beristirahat sebentar, masih di bangku yang sama. Kuperhatikan Ochobot yang sedang mencuci gelas-gelas kotor. Biasanya, dia pasti mengajakku mengobrol, apapun temanya. Tapi, kali ini dia diam saja. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Ochobot, kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?"

Ochobot menoleh sekilas ke arahku, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan Ochobot?

Oh, iya, aku baru ingat. Pasti dia diam dari tadi karena tim favoritnya kalah tadi malam. Dia juga sepertinya siap menerima ejekanku kepadanya.

Tapi, aku juga sedang ada masalah, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengejek Ochobot. Kasihan dia, masa' sudah kelelahan menjaga kedai malah mendapat ejekan?.

"Ochobot" panggilku. Ochobot tidak menggubris panggilanku.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah Real Madrid-Barcelona. Lagian, nggak ada gunanya kan ejek-ejekan masalah klub bola?"

Kali ini, Ochobot menoleh ke arahku. "Eh, serius?" tanyanya, sepertinya ia merasa lega karena tidak mendapat ejekan yang menyakitkan tentang klub kesayangannya.

"Iya, Ochobot" jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Terbaiklah kau Boboiboy! itu baru namanya kawan" ucapnya gembira. Aku pun tersenyum senang, hingga akhirnya masalah di sekolah kembali teringat di pikiranku.

.

.

Aku kini sudah berada di depan rumah Yaya. Kukumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku juga siap jika dia menolak permintaan maafku. Kutekan tombol bel yang ada di dekat kusen pintu depan rumah Yaya. Tidak lama kemudian, ibu Yaya yang membuka pintu.

"Bi, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Yaya?" tanyaku.

"Mmm, Kamu sudah pulang sekolah, tapi Yaya kok belum pulang, ya?"

Eh, Yaya belum pulang? ke mana dia?

"Oh, jadi Yaya belum pulang, Bi?"

"Iya Boboiboy. Biasanya kalo dia pulang lambat, pasti sebelumnya sudah ngomong sama bibi".

"Oh, ya sudah bi, saya mau pergi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum!" ucapku.

"Wa'alaikum salam!" jawab ibu Yaya membalas salamku. Aku pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Yaya.

Author's POV

Boboiboy bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, 'ke mana perginya Yaya? kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang ke rumahnya?.'

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yaya melalui jam kuasanya, namun ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia tidak yakin Yaya mau menjawab panggilannya.

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, jam kuasa Boboiboy terhubung dengan jam kuasa milik Yaya. Baru saja Boboiboy hendak membuka mulut, ia terkejut. Bukannya wajah Yaya yang muncul di hologram jamnya, melainkan sosok yang amat ia kenali sebagai musuh utamanya sampai saat ini, alien pendek berkepala kotak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Adu Du.

"Hai Boboiboy! lama sudah tidak berjumpa." ucap Adu Du dengan seringai jahat khasnya.

"Adu Du?! kenapa kau yang pegang jam kuasa, hah?!, di mana Yaya?!" tanya Boboiboy secara beruntun dengan marah.

Adu Du masih menyeringai jahat. "Kalau kau mau Yaya selamat, sebaiknya cepat kau ke sini! bertarunglah lawan aku! muahahahaha!."

Apa? Yaya sedang ditahan Adu Du?

"Jangan kau apa-apakan Yaya! atau kau tau akibatnya nanti!" ancam Boboiboy. Ia bergegas menuju markas kotak seorang diri tanpa memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun, untuk melawan Adu Du sekaligus menyelamatkan Yaya. Ia berharap agar Yaya baik-baik saja di sana.

.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Boboiboy Halilintar sampai di markas kotak dalam waktu sekejap. Adu Du telah menanti kedatangan Boboiboy. Adu Du yakin, dengan kuasa gravitasi yang sekarang ia pakai bisa mengalahkan Boboiboy.

*Flashback On*

Saat pulang dari sekolah, Yaya berjalan seorang diri setelah berpisah dari Fang, Ying dan Gopal di sebuah persimpangan, karena rumah mereka berbeda arah dengan rumah Yaya.

Yaya berjalan dengan gontai. Wajahnya yang ceria kini tergantikan dengan wajah murung. Ia sudah putus asa memikirkan cara agar Boboiboy mau kembali bertegur sapa dengannya.

Tanpa Yaya ketahui, Adu Du dan Probe bersembunyi di semak-semak yang cukup lebat di pinggir jalan, bersiap untuk menculiknya. Ketika Yaya tepat berjalan di hadapan mereka, Adu Du melemparkan sebuah bola berisi gas tidur ke arahnya. Tepat setelah bola tersebut membentur jalanan, gas tidur tersebut langsung mengepul keluar dan terhirup oleh Yaya. Akhirnya Yaya pun kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Yaya benar-benar tidak sadar, Adu Du dan Probe membawa Yaya ke markas kotak untuk disekap. Jam kuasanya diambil dan langsung dipakai oleh Adu Du. "Sebentar lagi kau akan kalah, Boboiboy! muahahahahahaha.!"

*Flashback Off*

Boboiboy Halilintar menggeram marah. "Di mana Yaya, hah?!."

"Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan Yaya, lawan aku dulu!" tantang Adu Du dengan sok.

"Ha'ah. Kau harus kalahkan Incik Bos terlebih dahulu. Muahahahahaha..!" timpal Probe lalu tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah lagi, Adu Du!"

"Kau yang kali ini akan kalah Boboiboy!"

Pertarungan sengit pun dimulai. Boboiboy menyerang Adu Du dengan mengarahkan pedang halilintar ke arahnya. Adu Du menghindar dari serangan tersebut tanpa kesulitan.

Kini giliran Adu Du yang menyerang balik Boboiboy Halilintar. "Tumbukan Padu!." Boboiboy Halilintar tidak sempat mengelak dari serangan Adu Du. Alhasil, ia pun terpental.

Boboiboy Halilintar bangkit dengan marah. Ia kembali menyerang Adu Du dengan tebasan halilintar. Tebasan pertama dapat Adu Du hindari, namun tebasan-tebasan berikutnya, Adu Du tidak dapat mengelak sehingga ia pun tersetrum. Boboiboy Halilintar tersenyum puas. "Rasakan kau!."

Adu Du bangkit dalam keadaan masih tersetrum listrik yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. "Kurang ajar kau Boboiboy!" kata Adu Du dengan marah. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah mobil rongsokan yang ada di dekatnya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Boboiboy Halilintar. Dengan menggunakan gerakan kilat, Boboiboy Halilintar dengan mudah menghindari lemparan tersebut. Boboiboy Halilintar tersenyum sinis. "Huh, sudah menggunakan jam kuasa saja masih tidak bisa mengalahkanku, dasar LEMAH!."

Emosi Adu Du memuncak. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan pemberat gravitasi untuk melumpuhkan Boboiboy Halilintar. Kini Boboiboy Halilintar tidak dapat berkutik. Tubuhnya hanya tertelungkup di tanah.

Kali ini Adu Du yang tertawa puas. "Masih meremehkan kemampuanku? sekarang, siapa yang lemah, hah?!."

Boboiboy Halilintar tidak berkata apapun. Namun sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia belum menyerah.

"Sekarang, rasakan ini! tumbukan padu!."

"Tanah Tinggi!." Adu Du terpental jauh, namun jatuh dengan mulus. Dilihatnya Boboiboy Halilintar masih berada di lingkaran pemberat gravitasi yang ia buat. "Siapa yang menyerangku tadi?" kata Adu Du bingung.

Baru saja Adu Du menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba...

"Tanah Ceraka!"

"Aaaaakh!." Adu Du terlempar ke atas. "Serangan bertubi-tubi!" tanah tersebut menghantam Adu Du berkali-kali. Setelah serangan tersebut berhenti, Adu Du jatuh dari ketinggian. Namun berkat kuasa gravitasi, ia mendarat di tanah dengan selamat.

Adu Du masih berdiri walaupun sedikit sempoyongan. Di hadapannya kini ada tiga pecahan diri Boboiboy.

"Sejak kapan kalian sudah berpecah tiga, hah?!"

"Hehe, sebelum Halilintar ke sini, kami sudah berpecah" sahut Boboiboy Taufan.

"Gempa, penyekkan alien ini dengan golem tanah!" perintah Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Jangan, dia sudah..." Belum selesai Boboiboy Gempa bicara, Adu Du ambruk ke tanah dan pingsan.

"Aik, dah pingsan?" kata Boboiboy Taufan heran.

"Sudah. Ayo kita kembali bergabung!" komando Boboiboy Gempa. Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Taufan mengangguk lalu bergabung semula hingga kembali menjadi Boboiboy normal. Boboiboy mengambil jam kuasa Yaya dari pergelangan tangan Adu Du, kemudian ia segera bergegas masuk ke dalam markas kotak. Probe segera mendatangi bosnya yang masih pingsan tanpa mempedulikan Boboiboy yang masuk ke dalam markas kotak.

Boboiboy memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada di markas kotak untuk mencari keberadaan Yaya.

Semenit kemudian, akhirnya Boboiboy menemukan tempat di mana Yaya disekap. Boboiboy masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan segera menghampiri Yaya dalam kondisi terikat. Yaya yang sebelumnya menundukkan kepala, mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika matanya melebar tanda ia terkejut. 'Boboiboy ke sini menyelamatkanku?' batin Yaya.

"Boboiboy..."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Boboiboy mendekati Yaya dan melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Yaya. Setelah semua ikatan tali dilepas, Boboiboy mundur sedikit menjauhi Yaya. Boboiboy beranggapan bahwa Yaya kini marah padanya karena permintaan maafnya selalu ditolak. Sementara Yaya beranggapan bahwa Boboiboy masih belum mau bertegur sapa dengannya.

Tanpa diduga oleh Boboiboy, Yaya langsung memeluk Boboiboy disertai isakan kecil.

"Boboiboy, sampai kapan kau terus-terusan menjauhi aku? apa salahku? apa kesalahanku begitu besar? hiks...hiks..."

Mendadak wajah Boboiboy merah karena dirinya dipeluk Yaya. Namun, perasaan bersalah kepada Yaya masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Yaya. Tapi aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku minta maaf sudah menjauhimu" kata Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, mulai sekarang, jangan jauhi aku ya..." pinta Yaya. Kali ini Yaya sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Iya, Yaya" jawab Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" ucap Yaya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tapi Boboiboy malah tersenyum jahil.

"Ekhem, Yaya, sampai kapan kamu terus peluk aku?" goda Boboiboy.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Boboiboy, Yaya langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat merah semerah cabai(?) karena malu kepada Boboiboy.

Karena hari sudah semakin sore, Boboiboy menarik lengan Yaya. "Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya. Yaya mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama Boboiboy.

Biasanya, orang yang baru saja berbaikan usai bermusuhan pasti diliputi rasa canggung untuk berbicara kepada 'mantan' musuhnya', namun hal tersebut tampaknya tidak berlaku untuk Yaya, yang kini tengah berjalan pulang bersama Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy..."

"Hmm..."

"Aku mau tanya..."

"Tanya apa, Yaya?"

"Mmm, tapi kamu jangan marah, ya?"

"Iya-iya!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf sama kamu, nah sekarang aku mau tanya, aku salah apa sama kamu?"

Pertanyaan Yaya membuat Boboiboy teringat kembali saat Fang secara tidak sengaja mencium pipi Yaya. Boboiboy ragu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Yaya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tau, Yaya. Yang penting kan aku sudah maafkan kesalahanmu" kata Boboiboy. 'Kau tidak salah, Yaya. Tapi Fang yang salah' lanjutnya di dalam hati.

Yaya kecewa karena Boboiboy tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kamu jahat, Boboiboy. Kenapa kamu tidak mau kasih tau apa salahku?" tanya Yaya dengan nada seperti orang mau menangis.

Boboiboy diam seribu bahasa, walaupun kakinya masih melangkah. 'Maaf Yaya, aku tidak bisa kasih tau kamu' batinnya.

Yaya menyangka Boboiboy marah padanya karena terlalu memaksa untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ma-maaf Boboiboy, aku terlalu memaksa kamu. Lupakan saja pertanyaan itu" kata Yaya.

Boboiboy menoleh ke Yaya. "Nah, gitu dong, Yaya yang maniiisss!" goda Boboiboy.

Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Yaya. "Ih, gombal!" kata Yaya dengan sebal, tapi bibirnya mengulas senyum. Boboiboy pun ikut tersenyum. Namun, senyum Boboiboy memudar saat ia teringat kembali saat ia sempat bersitegang dengan Fang sebelum ia keluar kelas saat jam pulang sekolah.

"Boboiboy, kamu kenapa?" tanya Yaya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke wajah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian keduanya diam. Hening. Mereka mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas. Hingga akhirnya Boboiboy teringat sesuatu.

"Yaya, di mana jam kuasamu?" tanya Boboiboy pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yaya mengangkat pergelangan tangan kanannya, kemudian tiba-tiba ia menepuk dahinya. "Oh, iya!. Jam kuasaku masih ada pada Adu Du! kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?"

Boboiboy menatap Yaya dengan tatapan sinis. "Itulah, ngatain aku pelupa, tapi kamu sendiri juga pelupa."

"Tapi, aku 'kan tidak pelupa sesering kamu!" kata Yaya tidak terima disebut pelupa.

"Eleh, pelupa ya tetap pelupa. Mau jarang kek, mau sering kek, sama saja." sahut Boboiboy.

"Huh!" Yaya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran Boboiboy.

Boboiboy merogoh kantong jaketnya, mengambil sesuatu, yang ternyata adalah jam kuasa milik Yaya. Ia kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Yaya.

Yaya terkejut. "Eh, kapan kamu mengambilnya dari Adu Du?" tanyanya.

"Tadi, aku bertarung dengan Adu Du sampai dia kalah. Terus, kuambil deh jam ini."

"Terima kasih Boboiboy!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil jam kuasa miliknya yang masih berada di tangan Boboiboy, namun Boboiboy malah menariknya kembali.

"Coba ambil kalo bisa, weee!" kata Boboiboy sambil memeletkan lidahnya seperti kodok.

"Sini kau Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy berlari meninggalkan Yaya. Dan adegan kejar-kejaran pun tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

.

Yaya' POV

Mataku terasa lelah setelah membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang baru saja kupelajari. Aku berbaring di spring bedku yang empuk. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, aku mengingat kembali momen-momen saat bersama Boboiboy tadi sore, terutama saat aku kejar-kejaran dan berhasil menangkapnya saat ia tersandung kayu di dekat pohon. Aku berhasil mengambil jam kuasaku darinya, dan aku mencubitnya dengan puas. Hah, lega sekali rasanya bisa membalas kejahilannya. Aku juga senang karena ia sudah mau kembali bertegur sapa denganku.

Sejenak kemudian, aku teringat sesuatu. Besok aku berencana pergi ke toko buku di kota untuk membeli buku-buku pelajaran yang tidak disediakan di sekolah. Tapi, siapa ya yang mau ku ajak pergi bersamaku ke sana?.

Pilihan pertamaku jatuh kepada sahabat sekaligus sainganku dalam pelajaran, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying. Mungkin dia mau kuajak pergi ke kota. Yah, sekedar menemaniku saja.

Kuambil jam kuasaku yang tergeletak di meja di dekat kasurku. Kemudian kuhubungi Ying. Tidak lama kemudian, wajah Ying muncul di hologram. Langsung saja kusapa dia.

"Hai Ying!"

"Hai Yaya!"

"Ying, apakah kau sudah belajar?"

"Sudah, dong! terus, apa kau juga sudah belajar?"

"Sudah"

"Baguslah. Nah, ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam begini?"

"Eemm, Ying, besok aku kan mau pergi ke kota, mau beli buku-buku pelajaran. Mau tidak kau ikut denganku? lagian, aku nggak ada teman ke sana. Gimana? mau tidak?"

"Mmmm, maaf Yaya, aku tidak bisa. Besok ada kerabatku datang dari Shanghai untuk berkunjung ke rumahku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Sekali lagi, maaf ya Yaya?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak maksa. Ya sudah, Bye, Ying!"

"Bye, Yaya!"

Hologram di jam kuasaku lenyap. Hah, siapa ya yang mau kuajak ke kota besok selain Ying?

Mungkin Boboiboy mau. Dia 'kan jarang menolak permintaanku?. Buktinya, dia mau membantuku membuat biskuit di hari biskuit sedunia, tidak seperti Gopal, Ying dan Fang yang selalu mencari alasan. Ya, aku harus mengajaknya.

Author's POV

Boboiboy baru saja masuk ke kamarnya, sementara Ochobot masih menonton televisi bersama Tok Aba. Baru saja ia hendak merebahkan diri di kasurnya, jam kuasa miliknya berbunyi. Dilihatnya hologram yang muncul dari jamnya.

"Hai Boboiboy!" sapa Yaya.

"Hai juga. Eh, Yaya, ada apa nih kau menghubungiku? kangen ya?" goda Boboiboy dengan senyum jahil.

"Huh, kangen konon! aku mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu."

"Cepat, katakan!" kata Boboiboy dengan nada memerintah.

"Iya-iya! Mmm...Boboiboy, besok kamu mau tidak, temanin aku ke kota?"

"Eh, ke kota? ngapain?"

"Aku mau beli buku-buku pelajaran di toko buku di sana."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi..."

"Ayolah Boboiboy! mau ya? mau ya?" pinta Yaya dengan ekspresi puppy eyes khasnya yang membuat Hati Boboiboy luluh seketika.

"Ngg, kenapa kamu tidak ajak Ying?"

"Dia tidak bisa ikut aku, soalnya kerabatnya dari China datang mengunjungi rumahnya besok."

"Kalo Fang? Gopal?" kenapa tidak ajak salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku tidak mau lah. Ayolah Boboiboy, please!"

"Terus, kalo kamu nggak mau sama Fang atau Gopal, kenapa kamu mau sama aku?"

BLUSH! wajah Yaya mendadak memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yaya, kenapa wajah kamu jadi merah?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"Ng-ng-nggak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Yaya terbata-bata. "Ayolah Boboiboy! ayolah!" rengek Yaya.

"Ya udah deh, aku mau. Tapi, aku harus minta izin dulu sama Atok. Kalau dibolehkan, aku besok ikut kamu."

Wajah Yaya yang tadinya memerah karena malu mendadak cerah kembali. "Beneran nih, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy mengangguk tanda jawaban 'Iya'.

"Yeey!" pekik Yaya.

"Kenapa, Yaya?"

"E-eh, nggak apa-apa. Aku tunggu kepastianmu sekarang. Nanti hubungi aku lagi, ya?"

"Iya"

Setelah hologram di jam kuasanya lenyap, Boboiboy keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui Tok Aba. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, hanya ada Ochobot di depan televisi.

"Ochobot, mana Atok?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Di dapur" jawab Ochobot singkat.

Tanpa banyak mengoceh, Boboiboy segera menuju dapur.

"Atok, Boboiboy mau tanya..."

Tok Aba menoleh ke Boboiboy. "Mau tanya apa?"

"Begini Tok, tadi..." Boboiboy menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan. Sementara Tok Aba hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, apa Boboiboy boleh menemani Yaya pergi ke kota, Tok?" tanya Boboiboy setelah bercerita panjang lebar kepada Tok Aba.

"Ya, Atok izinkan. Pergilah temani Yaya ke kota" jawab Tok Aba tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Tapi, Atok dengan Ochobot bagaimana? pasti repot, soalnya kan besok pelanggan ramai."

"Jangan kuatir. Atok dengan Ochobot masih sanggup kok melayani banyak pelanggan. Tua-tua nih Atok masih kuat!"

"Iya-iya. Atok memang terbaik!" puji Boboiboy.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Tok Aba, Boboiboy menghubungi Yaya dan memberitahukan bahwa ia telah mendapat izin dari Tok Aba.

.

.

TBC

Maaf jika chapter 4 ini masih kurang memuaskan.

Akhir kata, saya minta reviewnya. Apapun reviewnya, saya terima, meskipun flame dan sebagainya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya! 


End file.
